The After Story
by werewolf girl8907
Summary: Takes place after they defeated the Edison Group, Simon and Derek are with there Dad again, and are going to Montana so he can get good work, by car. Chloe is still in Buffalo but is bored to death. Sorry bad summary, bored during making :-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This kind of started with me fooling around with the work art on my computer, originally the title was on here in word art, for all three points of view, I was bored to so sorry if its really bad, I know that Chloe is acting nothing like herself... so sorry :-( but thanks for reading :-)**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar if any....**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Darkest Powers, never have never will.  
**

* * *

**Derek's**

**Why? Why was that always a question I got? Why did I hate that word so much? **

I was sitting in the front seat of our red Ford Expedition, Staring out at the night sky, Simon was snoring in the back seat, and Dad was driving up next to me. It was totally quiet in the car at the moment, not the awkward kind of silence, just the tired kind of silence where no one wanted to talk. The only sound was the music set on low, and Simon's snoring. We had to leave out home, yet again, except this time we were traveling farther than just to another town in the state, no, this time we were going to another state. I should like this one, though, a lot more woods, it was a small town, and we didn't have to go to a public school, we got to go to home-schooling with our race of supernatural as a teacher. So that meant for Simon that he just stayed with Dad. But for me, it meant I was going to meet another werewolf, one that worked with the pack. But that wasn't why I didn't like this move, the reason I didn't like this move was because it meant we would be even _farther_ from Chloe. I didn't want to be that far from her. I loved her.

Okay to catch you up, we had finished off the Edison Group, and we didn't have to fly under the radar anymore. The reason we were moving was because there was no work in New York any more, and now we were moving to Montana. Chloe lived in Buffalo again. For now, she still moved around like crazy, she had said she didn't want to live with her Aunt Lauren, I don't know why though, then she would be rotted into a town and she wouldn't have to move all over the country. But than maybe she liked to do that, than she got to see tons of different places, and she had a home-schooling teacher two. One that came with them, I wished I was still there with her, even though I haven't seen her in months, I miss her so much.

Dad glanced over at me, once…. Twice… three times now.

"What's up buddy?" Dad asked; I knew he was trying to make me feel comfortable, and I appreciated the effort, but I was fine with staring out the window and thinking about Chloe.

"Nothing", I responded after a moment.

"Hmm, you seem upset about something." He said, gaze on the road.

"Nope, just tired" I said, unemotionally.

It was silent for about a mile, than Dad turned up the music on the radio. It was Christmas music. (It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet) So he turned it to some random channel, I didn't have a problem with music, but it wasn't my favorite thing to listen to. It's usually about love, something I'll never get. The song that came on though wasn't really about love. Sounded more like leaving something for home… I listened to the guy's voice on the radio; it was the song home by Daughtry. Guess that's okay.

I closed my eyes and smiled, remembering the last time I listened to this song. It was in the car on the way to that 'safe house' with Andrew, Chloe, Simon, and Tori. Chloe had said she didn't want to listen to this song so she turned it to a Spanish music channel… Surprisingly she knew the song, and could sing it perfectly. _I wish she was here_. I thought. I wondered what she was doing at the moment. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked over at Dad; I noticed the car had come to a stop. I sat up; I was leaning on the door, with my warm head on the icy cold glass.

"Want something to eat Bud?"

I looked around outside, we were at a drive through, I twisted in my seat trying to see where we were.

Dad laughed and said, "Its burger king."

"Oh" was all I said.

"Do you want anything?" He asked again.

I thought for a minute, I didn't feel hungry, but I couldn't ever tell anymore. So I said to just get me a soda and a small burger. Dad nodded and pulled up after giving the man on the intercom thing our order.

I looked back at Simon, he was still passed out. Dad had probably just got food for us, a snack for the road. I laid my head back on the cool glass. The man who had been talking to us gave us our food and took our money with a 'have a good night', than we drove off.

Dad took his food out of the bag than handed me it. I reached in and grabbed my burger and a straw for my Diet Coke, than I put the bag in the little garbage on the back of the driver's chair. I ate the burger slowly and sipped at my Coke. Dad was eating a lot faster than me. A weird song came on the radio, I immediately recognized the two voices, Lil Wayne, and the other was the same voice that Chloe had sung to in the car so long ago. When it was over the DJ said that was Shakira and Lil Wayne's new song Give it up to me. Than he said he was putting on Shakira's biggest hit from her CD She Wolf.

I recognized the beat this _was _that song Chloe was singing to, why would they put a Spanish song on the radio when all the others were English. When she started singing though, it was English, the translations of the song.

**SOS she's in disguise**

**SOS she's in disguise**

**There's a she wolf in disguise**

**Coming out coming out coming out**

Smooth Chloe… A messed up werewolf song that's what she was along to.

It was a weird song.

I pressed my forehead against the glass and moaned.

I felt Dad's gaze on me, "What's wrong Derek?" He sighed like it was annoying to talk to me.

"Nothing" I snapped, with a growl.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I just want to help." He said firmly.

I sighed.

"What's going on? You're acting weird." He said.

"Nothing" I growled.

I was sitting in a normal position now.

Dad looked over at me, it was rare that he had to go _mean dad_ with me. But I could tell that right now he was upset with me.

"Quit the growling Derek and tell me what's wrong." He said, a pinch of irritation slipping into his voice.

I sighed and looked at him, he was defiantly mad with me at the moment; I could see it in his eyes.

"I just-I just… Ugh, I don't know Dad; I think I'm just tired." I said.

A little bit of sympathy slid onto his face.

"You don't think your going to be changing again soon do you?" He asked no trace of anger in his voice.

No, I haven't had a full change yet. It sucks, especially since Chloe isn't there for me anymore.

"I don't know." I said, slumping onto the window again.

"Why don't you go to sleep than bud, its still a long way away till we get there"

"How long is 'long'" I asked.

"I don't know, probably a couple days."

_Great._ Dad turned down the music and went quiet again. I closed my eyes. My mind falling back into memories of Chloe that was my problem, I missed Chloe that's what's wrong.

* * *

**Chloe's**

**Boredom, I hated it, yet it was always there, always wanting to take over my mind.**

The girl was sitting in the her room, watching some cooking show, even though she knew she would never be able to cook like that, yet she sat there, trying to think up something to do…. Wow what a boring movie that would make. That's what I was doing though. A huge bedroom, flat screen HD plasma TV, which was hanging on the wall, PS3, X-box360,Wii, Nintendo, and Nitendo64, porch that was huge, big bed, best I-Pod, I-Phone, Best surround sound for music and movies… I could go on and on, about what I have and I was bored to death. I grabbed my remote and turned the TV to the channel for the games, I got up and put in my newest X-box 360 game, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, I know it's weird that a girl would play war games, but they were fun. I had already beaten this game but I was still playing it a bit…

I played for about an hour before I turned it off and went down to my huge kitchen to get some food. The cook was already working on dinner but I didn't care, I was hungry now so I was going to have a snack.

"Chloe, the food will be done in a couple minutes, just wait." Chef Ford said.

I groaned, I didn't want to wait, she laughed.

"Hang on Hun; it's your favorite anyway." She said.

"I'm bored!" I said, holding the 'o' making it sound like a howl.

"Go listen to your CD." The Chef said, she copied me be holding out the 'D'.

"Fine", I said. Than ran back up to my room.

I put on my new CD on the surround sound radio. Shakira She Wolf. First time I actually listened to this CD since I bought it.

The first song on was the name of the CD, She Wolf, I plopped down on my bed and thought back to when I found this song in the car with Derek, Simon, Andrew and Tori on out way to the 'safe house', I was singing along with it, even if it was Spanish, I knew it so, why not sing it. I looked at the back of the CD, than grabbed my remote and forwarded to 10, Loba, the Spanish version of She Wolf.

**Sigilosa al pasar**

**Sigilosa al pasar**

**Esa loba es especial**

**Mirala, caiminar, caminar**

Ha, I loved that.

I sung along to the rest of the song, it was so cool. I know I'm weird. I don't care though.

* * *

Derek's

I hate being in the car for so long, that makes sense doesn't it; I mean I'm a werewolf.

I woke up and had to rub my eyes a couple times to get used to the bright light flooding through the window of the car, I rolled my shoulders, my back hurt from sleeping sitting up.

"Back hurt Derek?" I heard Simon say from the back.

I looked back Simon was lying down on the back seat, lucky.

"Yeah, how bout' you" I asked him.

"No, I had a bed, well almost." He said smiling.

_Jerk._

I growled at him, "you suck".

Both Simon and Dad started laughing.

"We can switch tonight if you want." Simon said.

"Nah, I'm fine", I said, than turned back to face the window.

"Dad, now can we go get breakfast?" Simon asked.

Dad nodded, but kept his eyes on the road. I looked outside; we were in the woods a river was flowing right next to the road we were on. The morning sun cast a reddish glow on the huge pine trees, the road curved around the trees like we were off road, but the road was cement. It was beautiful, but familiar, the grass was long and the scattered purple flowers were even longer than the rest of the grass, it amazed me that a place like this existed outside my dreams…. Wait, my dreams, I've seen this place in my dreams before, that's why it was familiar. I couldn't believe it, I wanted to get out and look around at my dream field, and apparently Dad could tell cause he asked if I wanted to stop to look around. I shook my head, Simon was hungry and I wouldn't let myself get in front of my brother.

"I don't mind if we stop Derek, this place is awesome." Simon said, almost like he could read my mind

"No s'okay Simon, you're hungry, that's more important, and I don't want to make our arrival at a real bed late." I said.

"Okay Derek, if you really don't want to stop? I guess" Simon said, I took one last look out my window before I said, "really it's fine." Even though I really _did_ want to stop… One last glance at the meadow out of my dreams and we were gone.

We had driven the entire day today, not even stopping to go to the bathroom, because no one had to go. I have to say that driving all day is _not _good for me, I felt like I was going to puke after a while. Dad had asked if I was okay and I had said yes, but at least an hour later we had to stop so I could get out and puke, Ever since than, Dad kept looking over at me, as if I was going to throw chunks at any minute.

"What, I was just car sick Dad." I said after at least the hundredth time he looked over at me.

"Your not going to change tonight do you think?" He asked, worry in his voice.

I immediately felt bad for snapping at him, he was just trying to make sure that I was okay.

"No, I know what it feels like to change; I think it was just from being in the car for so long." I said.

"Maybe" was all Dad said.

"And Dad," I said, he looked over at me, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you lately."

"Its fine Derek, I understand, but you do know why I keep asking if your going to change soon right?" He said reaching out and putting his hand on my shoulder. It was simple, but it reminded me so much of when Chloe helped me, that it almost hurt.

"Derek are you okay?" Dad said, a bit franticly.

I looked at him, "I'm fine, and yes I understand why you're worrying."

"You flinched when I put my hand on your shoulder." He said worry consuming is voice.

"Hmmm, I don't know why." I said.

Dad frowned, "I hope, nothings happening, I really don't want to have to have you a wolf outside while were driving." He said

"Yeah" was all I said.

It was probably 6 when Dad had pulled out his phone; he typed in a number and held it up to his ear a song started to play it was loud enough that even Simon in the back had heard it. I couldn't tell what song it was because the bass was up to high.

"Who are you calling?" I asked

Dad held up his finger.

The phone made the little sound that meant it was picked up. Music was blaring in the background

"Papa John's pizza, would like to try our new cheese stuffed crust today?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, sorry must have called the wrong number."

There was a roar of laughter from the other side of the line.

"No, Kit, it's Chloe it was a joke, now what did you need?"

My heart pounded in my chest, the wolf inside me was screaming _Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!!!!!_

"Oh nothing just thought the boys would like to talk to you, they've been quiet forever, and I think they're bored. But if your busy that fine." Dad said, eyeing us.

"Oh, no I was just listing to my CD", the music on the other end quieted down and all I could hear was Chloe's voice. "Sure I would love to talk to them!" Chloe said

Dad laughed, Okay here's Simon, since he's going crazy trying to get the phone." I looked back at him sure enough he was bouncing around the car, reaching for the phone, his face turned red when Dad said that though. I laughed; Dad passed the phone back to Simon, than looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, than listened to Simon and Chloe.

They talked about some random stuff that made no sense to talk about after not seeing each other for months. My leg started to shake from being so anxious, Dad laughed, I lowered my head, feeling embarrassed,

"Simon, I think Derek would like to talk two."

"No I'm fine, let him talk."

The wolf was howling at me to stop being a dumb ass and talk to my mate.

"Shut up Derek, just talk to her!" Simon said, I could hear Chloe laughing on the other end of the line as Simon held the phone out to me. I felt my cheeks redden. Than I took the phone

"Hey Chloe" I said quietly.

"Hi Derek" Chloe said, she sounded so happy. I laughed.

"It's so nice to hear your voice again." I said, smiling.

"Like wise Der." She said I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Der, who's that?" I said.

She laughed, "You, silly"

"Oh," I said laughing.

A song started to play in the background.

"Ummm, Chloe what are you listing to?"

"She wolf LOL!" She said.

"I remember that, you sang it in Spanish in the car before." I said.

"Omg, omg your right! How'd ya know?"

"Heard the song on the radio and recognized the voice and music." I said.

"Oh", she laughed, the sound a little tinkle like a bell, "nice."

"WHAT!" Chloe yelled, "why!?... But it's only 8 and it's the weekend... Ugh, FINE!!" She yelled again.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I hate maids." I heard her mumble on the other side "I'm sooooo sorry Derek, but I have to go." This time there was a frown very prominent in her voice.

My face fell, but I understood, I wouldn't hold her.

'Oh, well have a good night, hope you sleep well." I said.

"Thanks and you two" She said.

"Bye" I said

"Bye-bye Derek" She said than the phone clicked and the call ended.

I hit the end button and gave Dad the phone.

"What's up bud?" Dad said.

"She had to go, apparently she had to go to bed; one of her maids told her."

"Oh, well that's okay." He said, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

I looked back at Simon; he was already passed out in the back seat. I followed his example and rested my head on the window. Falling asleep even before Dad had a chance to tell me goodnight. I felt the blanket get draped over me though, and he said something but my mind was already shutting down.

* * *

**A/N what do ya think? Should I continue with this one? Oh, and sorry for using the same song so many times, but I had my i-Pod on while I was typing it up, and it went in a way were it played she wolf, than loba. than my i-pod died lol :-) hahaha. Sorry I'm weird. I was just looking for something to do when I wrote this and didn't feel like working on anything else lol**

**Please review, and thank you for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling if any, I seriously need to work on that lol :-)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I should say that, I always end this story with the characters going to sleep, because I work on this when I'm tired, because I can wright better when I'm tired I can work with emotions better, but once I get really tired I need to start wrapping it up, and I was exhausted last night... HA, so this one is short, it was 3 pages exactly on office word. BUT, thank you for reading so much, please review, and as usual I'm sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes, I run this thing through spell check that also checks grammar like 10 times and it still doesn't pick it up**

**Disclaimer**- **nope, like everyone else must say on here... I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS... sadly :-(**

* * *

**CPOV**

**Maids suck…. Believe it or not, maids SUCK!! Grrr.**

Like I was going to sleep already! Instead I grabbed my little CD player after changing into my pj's and lay down with the lights out. I haven't played this thing in a while; I wondered what CD I had in there. I hit the play button. The song started quietly, than it started to pick up a bit, I am the walrus by the Beatles, but this wasn't being sung by them, it was the Across the Universe soundtrack. I skipped through to my favorite songs; number 6 was the first I went to, Strawberry Fields. I loved that movie; I had it up on top of my X-box 360. I closed my eyes and listened to the music. After that song I let it play, number 7 was Revolution and I liked that one two.

I heard a knock on my door.

_Dang it!_

I turned of my music, took out the headphones and threw my covers over me, relaxing and starting to breathe softer. I saw the light on the other wall across from me, I squeezed my eyes shut. Hoping that they wouldn't come in, _please please please! _I waited. Nothing happened, than the door slowly shut closed, I strained to hear footsteps out in the hallway. I couldn't hear anything. Than there were the creaking of the floorboards, which had to mean they left. I reached under my pillow and took out my CD player, putting the headphones on. As soon as I hit the play button, the door opened, and I was caught red handed. A chubby maid, and a butler were standing in the doorway, both had the same expression on there faces. The one that said _bad Chloe, you know better_. Wordlessly the maid walked in, ripped the CD player out of my hands, along with the headphones, which slid off my ears. Than she turned and stalked out of my room, slamming the door shut behind her.

I puffed; this is why I hated maids. I lied back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I actually felt tired now. I fell into that space between dreaming and sleeping; my eyes closed.

I think it was about an hour later when my door opened again, I groaned and turned onto my side.

I heard a laugh, a familiar laugh.

I sat up and forced my eyes open, rubbing them when all I could see was blur.

The person standing in my door way was my dad. I stood and bolted over to him, hugging him tight, he laughed again and hugged me back.

"Hi Chloe" he said.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a long time" I said. He had just left around two weeks ago, which was short for my Dad.

"I got them to let me go early." Dad said.

He was always trying to make me feel comfortable around him now; he didn't want me to run away again, so now he loved to hang around with me and talk.

"Good" I said. Than I stepped back my head started to spin the edges of my vision started to turn black till I could only see a blurry little part of the room. I felt my self start to sway. Than Dad grabbed my arm, steadying me, I blinked hard twice, and the black disappeared.

"Got up to fast Chloe" Dad said

"Yeah I think so" I walked back to my bed and lay down, pulling the covers up.

"Good night" I heard my Dad said, but my eyes were already closed, slowly starting to fall asleep.

**DPOV**

**Isn't there any other way besides running next to the car, if yes PLEASE tell me.**

The day after talking to Chloe was weird, everything felt weird to me, I wanted out of the car even more, and my legs kept cramping up, I'd get headaches when a fast song came on the radio, and I had to beg Simon and Dad to change the channel or turn it down because my head was pounding, I couldn't even help it when it was Simon's favorite song. I couldn't sleep when Dad said I should rest when my head wouldn't stop pounding like crazy. When I got bored I couldn't read a book because I couldn't focus on the words, they would all blend together or blur to a point where you couldn't see anything.

I wasn't sick. I knew that much, I wasn't throwing up like before, I didn't feel sick, and Dad had said that my head wasn't warm. I was hoping that the change wasn't coming; I did _not_ want to do that without Chloe, even though I knew I had to some point, but I was hoping that I wouldn't change ever again, the wolf would just die. But of course that was a foolish hope, a dumb one, almost as dumb as hoping that I would be more than just friends with Chloe. I could do this, when it happened it happened, and I would just have to push through like I did all those other times with Chloe.

But still I hoped it wouldn't happen tonight.

Night came slowly, but as it did, it got worse, till a point where my insides felt like they were twisting, I was fidgeting in my seat like crazy trying to get comfortable, I slumped in my seat, but now everything was starting to hurt, I could feel my skin starting to ripple on my back. I glanced back at Simon, sleeping. Oh, how much I wish I could do that right now! I looked over at Dad, his gaze intent on the dark road. I needed to tell him before it got too bad, but I didn't know if I wanted him to be with me when it happened, Chloe had found me the first time, and she decided she wanted to be there with me… Dad had promised me he would come with me when I changed.

"Dad" I said quietly.

No response, he must have not heard me.

"Dad" I said a bit louder.

This time he looked over at me. His face twisted into confusion.

"I-I'm, ummm, I'm about to change" I said, it was harder to say than I thought.

The car immediately pulled to the side. Thank god we were still near the woods, I un-buckled, and opened the door, a cold breeze shot through hitting me hard, immediately making me shiver, even with my fever from the change. I glanced back when I heard a click, Dad was un-buckling. I had made up my mind.

"Dad, stay" I said "wait with Simon, I'll be okay, trust me, I'll come out when I'm done, this is probably just another half change any way." Even though I could feel in the pit of my stomach that this would be it, the first full change, I would try to change back immediately, but I still didn't want to make him wait.

"If I'm not out with in 20 minutes just keep going I'll meet you at the first gas station down this way" I said pointing up the road.

"No, I'm going to come with you Derek; I can't just leave you out here for a change." Dad said I shook my head.

"Just stay Dad" I said getting out and closing the door behind me.

I was crouching on the ground, panting heavily, pain racking every limb. The cold wind was cutting into my skin, and I think it was speeding up the change, because my fur seemed to be coming in faster. I could slightly hear the cars engine idling out on the side of the road, but I was too deep in the woods, and my ears were starting too slid up to the top of my skull. Ugh this was horrible, and I was so _exhausted_, I just wanted to go to sleep right now and leave this stupid change behind. I heard a stick crack really close to me. I growled a warning, and shuddered, the growl ended in a whimper. I felt a hand on my back and I flinched away.

"Derek, I couldn't leave you, I'm sorry, I understand why you would want to do this by yourself, but I couldn't." Dad's voice said.

I growled, and you wouldn't believe how twisted _that _sounded. Dad rubbed my back. But he didn't do it like Chloe, it felt like he was petting me, like I was a dog. It made me feel bad, like an animal, like the animal I was. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing all this to go away, than, it got even worse, it felt _HORRIBLE_ I felt like I was going to explode with pain. Than it ended… It all just disappeared. I fell onto the ground, keeping my eyes shut. But something was different, I felt different… I knew that wasn't going to be a half change… I whined, knowing that Dad was starting to freak out. I felt a hand on my side. I opened my eyes; Dad was half smiling down at me.

"It's over, bud" he said, his tone soft.

"You don't have to worry about those half changes any more, it's all over"

I whined again, but yawned after that, I was absolutely out of energy; I was running on pure adrenaline left from the change. But I felt like I would pass out soon.

"Maybe we won't need to have you run outside the car." I heard Simon's voice say, I looked back at where the sound came from, he was standing there smiling.

"So much cooler than my powers" He said.

Both Dad and Simon started laughing after that, I smiled, it was nice of them to try to make me feel better, but I have never felt this alone before, I was_ completely_ different from them. But at least they were trying to make me feel at home.

Turns out I didn't have to run in the woods by the car, Simon saved me by letting me sleep in the back seat, he gave me a large blanket to put on top of the seat. He took the front. It felt weird to be in a car in wolf form, I felt so caged in. But it didn't take much for me to pass put on the extremely soft blanket, plus being so tired already from the change. I fell asleep as soon as we had hit the highway again.

* * *

**A/N so, I don't know, I think there was something I wanted to say down here... But I cant remeber... I know that I wont be posting on the weekend because I'm bussy... but I will try to work on both of my stories up... I didn't feel like working on the other one last night, so I did this one lol**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! Please review, give me ideas on what I should put in, I'll try to write in Kit's point of view, and I will put in the part where Derek tells his Dad that hes in love in Chloe... SO THANKS AGAIN!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Crap, I should start writting what I want to say on top first thing! I forget again lol, but ummmm, well I know I suck with grammar and spelling if you haven't picked that up you for reading, this one is easier to continue than my other, but I will work on that one soon, promise, but this story has been lucky when it comes to updating lol. ENJOY!! Sorry if out of character lol**.

**PlEaSe ReViEw!!!**

**Thank you :-)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**CPOV**

**WHAT!! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!**

I went downstairs an hour after waking up wanting to listen to my CD again. When I got downstairs and turned to the dinning room, when I opened the door I figured I would see my Dad sitting in his usual spot with the newspaper. But instead I found my Aunt Lauren sitting at the table with a coffee cup in her hands, a deep set frown on her face as one of the maids talked to her. They turned when I walked in, the maid walked stood up and walked out. Aunt Lauren was forcing a smile onto her face, oh no.

"He will be back" Aunt Lauren said.

"NOT FOR FOREVER!" I yelled.

"Chloe, calm down" she said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE WITH THE MAIDS FOR A WHOLE YEAR!!"

"We might be able to find some where for you to spend a couple weeks with."

"Good luck with that" I said, taking my CD player and storming up the stairs.

My Dad was in on his way to Tokyo for some reason, and won't be back for a whole year… Remember how I said I hate maids? Well why I would want to be stuck with maids for a whole year of my life? I don't know.

I banged my door and fell onto my bed, the anger evaporating being replaced by sadness. I didn't want my Dad to be gone for a whole year, I always looked forward to seeing him during the month, now what was I supposed to do?

After about twenty minutes of sitting there crying and listening to Across the Universe, not the CD but the song. I sat up, wiped away the tears that stained my face and grabbed my phone. I hit the speed dial and waited for old friend to pick up. Rae picked up on the third tone.

"Chloe, what's up" Rae said.

"Oh nothing, just my Dad left and wont be back till next YEAR!" I said.

"Ooooohhhhh that sucks Chloe" She said.

"No really!" I said sarcastically, my voice was starting to turn to sobs again.

"When did he come back?" She asked

"LAST NIGHT!" Is said, anger slipping in that he had left after just getting back.

"WHAT!? That's just WRONG!" She said, yelling.

"I know! My aunt said I can go stay with someone for a while… But it's not like I can go just ask one of my friends if I can spend the weekend with them…WHEN IM HOME SCHOOLED!" I said.

"Well I would let you come to my place but we live to far away, and Tori is absolutely not a choice", Yep, she was still a jerk, "What about Simon and Derek?"

"Moving… To MONTANNA!" I yelled, it stung two, I wish I could see them again, I see and talk to Rae a lot, but I never see Simon and Derek.

"WHAT! That sucks!" She said.

"Yeah…" I said, feeling lonely all of a sudden.

I heard a loud sound from the other end of the line

"I have to go, baby sitting you know", she groaned, "sorry, I hope you find somewhere to stay." She said.

"Okay and thanks." I said.

"Bye"

"Bye-bye" I hit the end button and closed my phone, feeling a little better.

I sighed, and looked at a poster of a band on my light blue wall. The black and red looked so bad against the rest of my room, even though I had a bunch of posters with the same colors and from the same band.

I looked back down at my i-Phone in my hands, staring at it until my hand went dumb and the words on the screen made no sense.

I sucked in a deep breath and shook my head; I hit the 'recent received calls' button than went to Kit's number, and hit dial.

The phone ringed for a few seconds than it picked up.

"Domino's pizza how may I help you this beautiful morning?" I scoffed at the 'beautiful' part, it was only like 29 degrees outside, and it was snowing.

"Hahaha, that's my joke, don't use it" I snapped the end.

"Whoa now girl, what's with the attitude? You called me" Kit said.

"Sorry, I'm just upset" I said.

"Hmmm, about what" Kit asked.

"My Dad leaving when he just came back" I said.

"Oh, how long will he be gone this time?"

"A whole year" I said.

"What! That's horrible" He said.

"Yeah, I know, he just left me with the devil maids straight from hell." I said.

I heard a snort faintly on the other end.

"Please don't curse Chloe" Kit said.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed" I said.

"I understand I would be two, especially with your maids, well if I had maids like yours, I would make them do everything for me and not listen to them complain about it…. But I'm not saying you should do that."

"Ha, nice" I said, walking over to my CD player and sticking in my CD, setting it to Revolution.

"Whoa, explosion of music over there" Kit said.

I looked at the volume, it was at 35, and I was standing next to it.

I laughed "Oh well", than turned it up, "like I care if they like my music or not."

"Chloe", Kit said.

"Okay okay okay, but it's almost over anyway.

The song ended and I turned it down.

"Thank you" He said.

"Hey, are Simon and Derek there?" I asked.

He didn't respond for a minute.

"Ummm, yeah but Derek isn't really up for talking at the moment." He said.

"Oh, than can I talk to Simon?" I asked.

"Of course" he said.

It was quiet for a second, Than Simon picked up.

"What's up Chloe?" Simon said.

"Dad left" was all I said.

"So I heard" Simon said, there was a whine on the other end.

"Is that Derek whining?" I asked a little scared.

"What? Of course not, why would he be whining?" Simon said.

I was quiet for a minute than I said,"Okay, as long as he's okay."

"Yuppies, everything is fine." Simon said.

I chewed on my lip. "Can I talk to him really quick?"

"No", way to fast, "I mean no not right now, he's reading."

I frowned "I'm sure he will be fine if I just tell him something really quick."

"He can hear you, just say it."

"Maybe I don't want you to know."

"Come on Chloe, just say it!"

"What is wrong with Derek?"

"Nothing!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH DEREK!?"

"Nothing, why would I lie to you about something like that?!"

"Maybe you don't want to tell me because you're doing it to him!"

"WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASSUME THAT!"

"I don't know, why wouldn't you let me talk to Derek!?"

"Maybe he's mad at you."

I went silent, why would Derek be mad at me?! What did I do?! I felt tears start to prickle again.

"Wh-wh-why is he mad at me?"

It was silent on the other end, why were they hiding Derek like this, I mean I was his friend; I knew what he was….

"Can Derek talk?" I whispered.

"Not right now Chloe, he doesn't want to." Simon said.

"No I mean is he _capable _of talking?" I asked a little louder when he misunderstood.

It was quiet for a long time again.

"Did he… Did he change?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

A minute later I heard a groan from what I presumed was the back of the car and Kit saying, "Yes Chloe, he did."

The room started to sway, I wasn't there with him, how did he do? Was he ok? Can he change back?! So many questions.

"Oh" was all I could get out. _Crap. _

"He's okay, and he obviously wants to talk to you, but he can't." I heard another whine, which I knew was meant for me, it was Derek saying 'sorry'.

"Oh" I said, awfully disappointed that I wasn't there for him and he couldn't talk to me, I wanted to hear his voice really bad now.

Another whine, "Chloe? Are you still there?" I heard Simon say.

I stayed unvoiced for a moment than I said yes, but I didn't know if I was or not, if felt like I was drifting farther away by the moment. Now I felt like I was across the universe from them.

"Can you give Derek the phone really quick?" I asked.

It was calm for a moment, than Simon said yeah.

I waited for a second, than I heard a louder whine, obviously Derek had the phone now.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you… I wanted to be, I know that couldn't have been easy, and I'm sure your Dad was there with you to help you but… I guess I just wanted to be the one to help." I said.

Derek whined again, this one must have been him saying it was okay.

"Again, I'm sorry. You can give the phone back now if you want."

It was still for a minute. Than Kit was on.

"Well, Chloe, I'm sorry your Dad is gone again, but I'm sure it will be okay. But I should probably let you go now."

"Okay" I said, quietly.

"Bye, Chloe"

"Bye." I hit the end button than tossed my phone to the corner of my bed.

I can't believe I wasn't there. This day was turning out to be a dreadfully bad day.

**DPOV**

Chloe… Ugh, I wanted to be next to her right now, she had sounded so upset, about me, about not being with me. It was nice to know that she cared, but it also hurt that I couldn't be by her at this moment, that I probably wouldn't see her for _so _long. I lay down on the makeshift bed, Simon had draped a blanket over me, which was nice but with me fur it made me so warm. I had a pillow for a while now, and that did feel good. I drifted off to sleep, even though it was only noon, I had been taking naps all day, there was nothing else to do at the moment, and I was afraid to try to change back, but I would try tonight.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was _Chloe_.

* * *

**Sorry it short, thanks for reading and please ReViEw!!! Thank you to all who favorited this story, or my other one and thank you much for reviewing, I love coming on and seeing more reviews than yesterday :-) Thank you people you make my day :-P**

**Thank you again, and sorry for any out-of-characters and spelling and grammar.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY, lol you'd have to read the whole I'm sooooo sorry thing on 'I Hate The Cold' for the whole apologizing thing, but I got this up, its short, but its up, and Im so sorry. But its probably gonna suck LOL I tried, please dont stop reviewing, I LOVE it when you guys review and when I dont get much, maybe like 3 or 4 reviews for a new chapter I get upset and think that my story sucks, which I know it really does sometimes, but hey I'm only 12 and I'm trying my best to keep up and Ive been lazy and.... Sorry no more of this stupid Author Note ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chloe's**

**Tired of it already.**

I didn't get out of my room till around 2 pm. I was so mad that I had to stay with the stupid maids for a whole year. Wasn't there somewhere I could go? I doubted it.

Downstairs Aunt Lauren was on the phone in the living room. She waved when she saw me, than returned to the call. Who was it? I walked over and sat down next to her. Mouthing- 'who is it'. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Kit's name.

"Oh" I said. Than got up and walked away.

I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Wating till 2 to get food is not a good idea. While I grabbed a soda and a mini pack of chips (not a healthy breakfast but it was 2 so who cares) I could of swore I heard Aunt Lauren talking about trying to get me over to Kit. How could she get me to Kit when he's driving to friggin Montanna? I ran as silently as possible in this big echo'e house to eavesdrop on the call.

"I know, but isnt there somewhere I could fly her to catch you?" My Aunt said.

"Well where can you stop that has a big enough airport that I can trust her to not be kidnapped?" She replied to something. Why couldn't she be on the house phone instead of her cell? Than I could listen from the handset in my room.

"Okay sounds good, I'm sure she'll be happy about that." My Aunt said.

"Bye" I heard the phone fall onto the table.

Did this mean that I was going with Kit? I couldn't help but smile at that, I would love to see Simon and Derek again.

Aunt Lauren walked out of the door way, her mouth forming my name but than she turned and ssaw me, jumping when she did, than a glare came up.

"Were you eavesdropping Chloe?" She asked, taking a bossy tone.

"Maybe, but I couldn't hear Kit, soooo am I going to met them somewhere?" I asked smiling.

Aunt Lauren couldn't stay mad at me, "Yes, I'm going to send you on a plane to a large airport on their way to Montanna, you'll have to bare part of the drive but they have room for you in the car. So go pack a bag." I followed her directions.

____________________________Later That Day_______________________________

I was a little nervous to go on a plane by myself, but my Aunt was going to get me through security and wait for the plane with me. There was no problem with getting through secruity, but finding my plane was a little hard. We had to jump around a couple times to find the right one, and we asked so many flight attendants, or whatever you call the people working at the desk upfront, if this was the right plane that I think I know all there names now.

Finally after jumping around to at least 10 different wating areas my Aunt found the right one and we got confirmed by the lady named Judy at that desk. I had my ipod on my ears and was listening to Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow when I got called to the front, I may be 16 but they still did that special thing for young passangers traveling alone for me, I guess that's because I look like a 13 year old, still! They gave me the little name tag that said my name and let me hang out with the captain before we took off. Greg (the pilot) happened to be a necromancer two so we talked about how weird it is to see ghosts that look like people walk through walls all of a sudden. He was kind of fun to talk to and we got to skip the whole 'what does this button do' and 'what happens when you pull this lever' but I still got the little wings pin.

After we took off (my favorite part of flying) I just listened to my i-Pod for most of the ride, except when they played Coraline for a movie. It was a Tim Burton movie so of course I loved it. We didn't even get to finish the movie before we landed. I totally forgot about my fear of what was on the otherside of this plane ride when I remebered who I was staying with for the year. Not thatI forgot it just got shoved to the back of my mind. I was one of the first to get off since I was sitting in one of the very first seats on the plane.

It wasn't too hard to navigate around this airport, but my heart was beating so fast with fear that Kit wasn't here. I decided to pull out my phone and call him. It took a while for it turn on but when it did it said I had a text. Thank God it was from Kit, it read

**Out the Front, I'll see you.**

I ran to the front doors of the airport than slowed once I got out, looking around and sure enough I saw Kit, standing with a smile on his face by a pole to hold up the overhang.

"Hey Chloe" he said when I walked over, smiling like an idiot.

"Hi" was all I said.

"Did you have a good flight?" He said, as we walked back to his blue van.

"Yeah" I said remebering what happened to Derek. Has he changed back yet? I tried not to look into the car to much to make it look weird.

"Climb in back, Derek's back there."Kit said, going around the car to the driver's side. But of course Simon jumped out the front seat.

"Chloe!" He said wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I was laughing.

"Hi Simon." I said.

"It's so cool that you get to hang out with us for a whole year. Both Derek and I are totally stoked about it." He said, now he was smiling like an idiot.

"Hey I can talk for myself!" Said a deep voice, I glanced back to see Derek walking over to me.

"Hi Derek" I said, relieved that he wasn't still a wolf, that would be akward.

He hugged me really quick than asked how I was. I said good than followed him to the back seat of the car.

"Why are you back here, I'm surprised Kit would want Simon up front, saying that he never stops talking." I asked Derek, but looking up front to make it a joke towards Kit and Simon.

"Hahahaha" Simon said while Derek and Kit laughed.

"Because of what happened last night." Derek said just to me after everyone stopped laughing and Kit had started the car.

"Right, like I said I'm sorry I wasn't there." I said quietly, looking down.

"Its fine Chloe, I have to get used to doing it by myself any way." He said.

"Still, it was your first full Change; I wish I could have been there."

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm not mad or anything."

"Okay."

"What are you listening to?" He said, I just noticed that Linkin Park was playing in my ears now.

I laughed, "I just noticed I still had my ear-buds on, it's Bleed It Out by Linkin Park."

Derek laughed a bit too, "Smooth, I like that song too it's pretty good."

"How long have you guys been on this car ride?" I asked everyone. Kit was the first to reply,"At least 4 days now."

"Holy Crap! Why? Why didn't you just take a plane?" I asked

"To expensive" Simon said.

"Too expensive! Hello! rich girl right here, I could give you guys the money, I could probably get you your own private jet, EACH!" I said.

"Way to much Chloe, we're fine, its a nice experience." Kit said.

"Whatever, but what have you been doing lately?" That question started it, we talked about what's been happening since the last time we caught up. It lasted till we decided that we should stop at a hotel and some good sleep. I surprised me when I heard that they haven't stayed at even small motels since they left.

We got a room with two beds and a pullout couch, I got the bed, Simon and Derek shared one, than Kit got the pullout couch. As soon as the lights were out I conked out to soon to talk to anyone.

* * *

**A/N- As usual sorry for spelling/grammar, please review, thanks soooo much for reading, sorry for the extremely long wait for the update.**

** OH, _IMPORTANT INFO FROM WEREWOLF GIRL8907!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_-**

** I will be starting a new story that I have SOOO many ideas for, it will be VERY weird, it darkest powers, it will be about, well you'll have to read, like I said in one of my Author notes ( i forget which lol) I think of a new story thats all I can focus on, well here we go again. But this one will be a big one because Im starting from the safehouse. For once Chloe won't be a werewolf LOL, but something will happen to Derek, and that will be the weird part, TRUST ME, but I hope its good.**

** I really want to be one of those big titles where they have like 200 or 300 reviews, I want to be a writer when I grow up, so I need to know if its a good idea or not.**

** BUT SORRY FOR LONG NOTE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and when the new story's up, please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEACE OUT :-P**


End file.
